


The Power of Conviction

by rab_rumrunner



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab_rumrunner/pseuds/rab_rumrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Kink-meme:<br/>So, when Charles & Erik walk up to Logan in a bar and he says "go fuck yourselves..."</p><p>...Logan's secondary mutation is actually *handwave* The Power of Conviction. So, if Logan says it, shit gets done.</p><p> </p><p>And Charles & Erik are, well, convinced, but then they decide that they need such a useful mutant in their midst. So they go and try to recruit him again. And again. And again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> OOC and crack in this.

Erik knew that he’d made the right decision by staying at the CIA compound after Charles confronted him that night. But moments like this made him wonder if he really had made the right choice. Charles was the first real friend he’d made in years. For the first time, he felt like he had a true equal. Someone he could trust in, relate to. But, as much as he enjoyed Charles’ company, this road trip was really taking its toll on him. Erik sat down on the bed and angled his head towards the small television in the corner of the room. He needed to do something, anything to get his mind off Charles, who was currently rummaging around his suitcase directly in front of him wearing only wearing a towel slung around his waist. And that towel was far too small. Damn the cheap owners of the run down motel they were staying in. Charles hadn’t bothered drying off his chest or hair either. Erik maneuvered onto his side and pulled a pillow down between his legs as inconspicuously as he possibly could. This whole issue with Charles walking around half naked wouldn’t be half as bad if he could pin point Charles’ orientation. He’d kept going back and forth between he’s interested, no he’s straight for the past few weeks.

For instance, perfect example actually, at the CIA base when Charles had stopped him from leaving. There was something in his tone, in his eyes, that drove straight into Erik as he spoke. The next day he had been so excited when he saw Erik had stayed and agreed with him that it should be just the two of them traveling around the country looking for new mutants. From that interaction Erik was convinced that

1\. Charles was gay  
2\. Charles wanted to sleep with him

They left the meeting together talking about the trip. And then Charles spent the rest of the day talking to Moira. And so began the yo yo-ing of Charles showing interest, almost even flirting with him, only then to turn his attention to whatever attractive, insipid girl was closest.

Well, let the mixed signals begin.

“Erik, Erik, did you hear me.” Erik looked up at a (thank god) fully dressed Charles.

“Oh, no,” he replied, “I got caught up in what was on the television, sorry, what were you saying?” The television was currently playing a commercial for panty hose. Smooth.

Charles looked put out about having been ignored. He seemed to shake it off as he said, “I managed to locate the next mutant. He’s staying in a seedy hotel a few miles away. Right now he’s in one of the bars close to it.”

Grabbing his jacket, Erik swung his legs off the bed. “What his name?”

“All I managed to pick up about him was the name Logan,” Charles answered as he opened the door. “I tried picking up information about him off others, but he tends to keep to himself.” The ride to the bar was taken up mostly from Charles trying to guess what the new mutant’s power might be. Erik listened, nodding when he was supposed to, and tried to keep his eyes on the road, not wandering over to look at Charles.

And he had been doing a wonderful job of being nonchalant and not looking at Charles’ ass when he walked in ahead of him. A superb job of it. Complete control of himself and his environment. But when they started to talk to the mutant, that was when things went awry.

“Hello I’m Charles Xavier.”

“And I’m Erik Lehnsherr,”

“Go fuck yourselves,” said the mutant before either of them could get another sentence out.

 

Erik’s first thought was “what a dick.” The two of them stood there for a moment before Charles looked at him and gestured for him to head out.

“Well, that’s a disappointment,” said Charles who frowned and was tugging on his collar. As they walked to the car, Erik struggled not to look at Charles, who had began squirming. Shortly after Erik started the car, Charles rolled down the window and began undoing and redoing the top buttons on his collar. At this point Erik suppressed a groan. Damn, if that wasn’t turning him on. Erik struggled to stay still, concentrating on the road in an attempt to ignore Charles. At the next red light, Erik was forced to roll his window down. He’d had moments of lust towards Charles before, but not like this, never like this one. And over what, a few inches of pale throat? Erik gritted his teeth and stared ahead. The hotel was only five minutes away, he could do this. They would head back and he would take a long, cold shower as soon as he stepped into the room. He’d be fine.

The last five minutes of the ride back very quickly went from awkward to unbearable. Charles wouldn’t stop shifting and undoing buttons and a multitude of other distracting things. Erik also could no longer simply ignore him because Charles kept reaching over to do twist dials or pick things up that always resulted in touching Eriks’ shoulders or arms or legs. On top of that, Erik had a strange feeling welling in the pit of his stomach and was beginning to sweat. He was so close to just slamming on the brakes right in the middle of the road, all the patience and discipline he’d displayed over the past week shot to hell in five minutes. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like a teenager. Erik flipped on the radio, turning the music up, anything to try and distract him from Charles. 

 

After the most excruciating car ride ever, Erik pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and almost forgot to turn off the headlights in his haste to get out of the car, away from Charles and that enclosed space. Locking the doors with his abilities, he raced to the hotel room, unlocking the door with a wave of his hand. He almost let out a sigh of relief as he congratulated himself on his self-control, and he kicked off his shoes and started to move towards the bathroom.

“Charles, I’m taking a sho- Oof!”

 

Well, maybe if he hadn’t been so caught up in congratulating himself he might have realized that Charles was going to fucking tackle him from behind.

“Sorry, sorry,” moaned Charles, as he started to hump his leg?!

Forget exercising control over whatever the fuck this was, he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Erik rolled over, pulling Charles underneath him and made a grab for his collar and ripped, causing the few buttons that Charles hadn’t undone yet to go skittering across the floor.

”Finally” Erik hissed.

If Charles had heard Erik, he paid no attention to him as his hand had made its way down Erik’s pants and Erik couldn’t hold in a moan when he felt Charles’ hand settle on his dick. “Get these off,” Charles lustily demanded as he tugged on Erik’s pants. “Now.” Erik was more than happy to oblige him and started thrusting into Charles hand as Charles rutted upwards against him. Erik ran his hands up and down Charles’ torso, finally settling his hand in a bruising grip on Charles’ hip as he helped guide Charles’ thrusts. For the next five minutes the room was silent except for their heavy breathing and the odd moan or grunt that escaped from their throats. It wasn’t until Charles leaned up and caught Erik’s mouth in a bruising kiss, biting his bottom lip, that Erik found himself being pushed over the edge. With a strangled cry, Erik came into Charles hand. Exhaling, Erik began to run his fingers down Charles chest, slipping them under Charles’ pants. It didn’t take very long before Charles let out a moan and started to slow his thrusting, until he finally stopped. Charles collapsed on the floor and Erik let himself slump on top of him. They remained that way for a few minutes, until Erik felt the now welcome heat start to build in him again. Charles must have felt the same way too, because he wriggled out from underneath him and half crawled to his suitcase. He dragged his suitcase over and conveniently pulled out a container of Vaseline. 

This was going to be a very good night, Erik thought as he helped Charles rip the now ruined slacks off of his body.

 

The next morning Erik sat up with a start. Did last night really- Oh. Apparently it had. Charles had been woken up by his sudden movement and rolled over to look at him.

“Erik, that mutant. His ability must be the power of conviction! He told us to fuck ourselves, and well, we did. Isn’t that groovy? Erik, we have to get him to get him to join! Think of how useful he could be in our fight against Shaw.“

“Agreed!” said Erik. “But let’s wait a few hours before we go. I don’t know if I can walk right now, to be honest.”

“That’s all right, my friend,” replied Charles. “I’m afraid I’m not quite able to either.”

 

When they arrived at the bar the second night, the man was sitting in the same spot, still chomping on his cigar and shooting his whiskey. This time, they didn’t even get their introductions out before the man told them once again to go fuck themselves.

“Thank you for your time!” Charles called over his shoulder as they headed toward the door.

Charles hands were already on him in the car, and Erik wound up using his abilities to steer them back to the hotel room. They barely made it through the door this time. Erik kicked the door shut as he pulled Charles into a fierce kiss. Then he pushed Charles back into the room and they fell together onto the bed. Charles’ hands were on him immediately, yanking the polo off with such force Erik had a hunch it would be stretched out of shape when he got around to collecting it off the floor later. Erik reached for the lube, but Charles stopped him. “I’ll take care of us this time,” he’d said, in a tone that went straight to Erik’s groin as Charles unscrewed the cap and reached between Erik's legs.

A few hours later found Charles fast asleep next to him on the bed and Erik smoking a cigarette as he said a silent thank you to his new best friend.

Erik woke up, pleasantly sore, the next morning to the sound of Charles in the shower. He got up a few minutes later just in time for Charles to open the door, once again wearing nothing but that too small towel around his waist. His skin had a rosy tint to it that got more prominent as he flushed and looked into Erik’s eyes.

“Erik,” he began slowly. “I think I’m still under the effects of that mutant’s ability.” So Erik did what any other good friend would do in that situation.

“So am I,” he growled as he tugged off Charles’ towel and pushed him back into the bathroom. Sinking to his knees he took Charles cock in his mouth, smiling when he heard a hoarse cry escape Charles' throat. Erik started greedily sucking as heard Charles' fingers scratched against the tiles while he struggled to find purchase on the bathroom counter. Erik took his time, alternating between pushing and pulling Charles towards and away from the edge. When Erik finally did let him come, he came with a muffled shout and all but collapsed onto the floor. Erik licked his lips and stood up.

“So,” Erik asked casually. “What time did you want to go and talk to that mutant again?”

Charles stared at him for a moment, the very picture of debauchery with his wide blown eyes and flushed skin. “Later tonight. Much Later,” Charles said as he pulled Erik into the shower with him. 

 

That evening, the mutant rolled his eyes at them and said his familiar and welcome mantra. They didn’t even make it to the car that night. Erik tugged Charles into an alley and pushed him into one of the walls, attacking his neck and shoulders with his mouth. Charles hissed and wrapped his legs around Erik’s waist. “There’s lube in my right pocket,” he whispered into Erik’s ear. Erik gladly reached into it and pulled it out. It didn’t take long to prepare Charles, not with the way they’d been going at it the past few days. Charles legs tightened around his waist and he reached a hand down between his thighs, carefully guiding Erik in. It was little awkward at first, but they quickly found their rhythm. Charles fingers dug into his shoulders as Charles alternated between sucking on Erik’s neck and hissing for him to fuck him harder. Between the two of those, Erik wasn’t able to last very long, and gave one final thrust as he finished. A moment later, Charles slid off of him and Erik sank to his knees, taking Charles in his mouth. After they finished and began heading back to the hotel, Erik noted that Charles seemed to take a strange sort of glee in the fact they fucked in an alley. In fact, he kept shooting glances at Erik with a strange smile on his face.

On the fourth night, the mutant groaned upon seeing them and snapped, “What the fuck do you two want.” So Charles told him.

“Are you going to keep coming back here if I say no?” the man asked in a dead pan voice.

“Probably,” answered Charles cheerily.

“Fine. I’ll join. But you’re paying for my bar tab and hotel room tonight.”

“Oh. You want to join,” said Charles, sounding surprised.

“That’s what I just said bub,” the mutant replied. Taking a sniff of the air he added, “Names Logan. You and your boyfriend can meet me here in the morning. And sixty should be enough to cover tonight.”

“That’s wonderful, very groovy,” Charles stammered out as he pulled out his wallet, face redder then the shirt he was wearing. The man ignored him, plucked the bills out of his hand, and picked up his drink.

“That sounded like a silent go fuck yourselves to me,” said Erik, pulling Charles out of the bar by his arm.

Later that night, when they were lying in bed, Charles said aloud, “I was attracted to you before this whole recruitment trip. Waving his hand, he continued with, “before, you know. Recruiting this new mutant, Logan whatever his last name is.” With that Erik rolled over.

“What, why didn’t you say something,” Erik sputtered out.

“For the same reason you probably didn’t, my friend. I kept trying to get your attention, talking to Moira, and walking around in a towel, but I could never tell if you were actually interested. For god’s sake, the first night we went to recruit him, I was walking around with the smallest towel I could find around my waist and all you cared about was a pantyhose add on tv,” he said in a slightly snippy tone.

“I was trying to avoid getting an erection, not watching the add.” Erik shot back.

“Oh,” was all Charles said. After a few minutes, he rolled over again and continued with “You know, we aren’t meeting him until ten or eleven probably. We have plenty of time for another round.”

At that Erik laughed and pulled Charles into his arms. This trip was going to be amazing.


End file.
